


That Damn Tie

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Dean, Tie Kink, Top Castiel, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas keeps adjusting his tie and Dean finally does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Tie

**Author's Note:**

> for Tumblr User ianto-jones-is-alive

            Since Cas fell, he’d taken to adjusting his tie. A lot. And Dean couldn’t help but watch those beautiful hands as they tugged on the blue fabric. He found himself getting more and more turned on by it each time Cas fixed his neckwear. It happened in the store and Dean had flashes of his hands being tied with that strip of cloth. It happened in the bunker and Dean saw images of Cas’s long fingers around his cock. He was doing it again as they were eating dinner with Sam and Gabriel and Dean snapped because he was getting inappropriately aroused.

            “Cas, cut it out,” he practically yelled across the table. Sam stopped dead with a forkful of greens halfway to his mouth and Gabriel looked like he was hiding a smirk.

            “Cut what out, Dean?”

            “I think lover boy here is having some thoughts about what you, your hands, and that tie could do later, and it’s making him…” he paused for emphasis, “uncomfortable.” Dean shifted in his seat because, damn it, Gabriel was right.

            “Gabe, be nice,” Sam chided, finally forking his salad into his mouth.

            There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Cas said, “Dean, is this true?”

            “Yes,” Dean said, staring at his burger like it contained a secret portal that would swallow him up if he thought at it hard enough. He looked up as he continued, “And for god’s sake, can you at least put the damn thing on right?” Cas reached up to turn the tie around and Dean’s cock gave a slight twitch. “Never mind; let’s just eat, okay?”

            The four men finished their meals in relative silence. Cas’s hands stayed mercifully focused on bringing food to his mouth and Dean calmed down enough to get annoyed when Sam’s foot brushed his leg in an attempt to play footsie with Gabriel. “Could you guys not touch each other for like 5 minutes?” he growled.

            “Sorry,” Sam said, but the apology was ruined by Sam’s shriek and Gabriel’s laughter as something happened under the table that Dean _really_ didn’t want to know about.

            “Are you done eating, Cas?” Dean asked, noticing the mostly empty plates in front of both of them.

            “Yes,” Cas said.

            Dean dropped a twenty on the table and said, “We’re leaving. You can find your own way home.”

            Gabriel laughed and said “should we look for a sock on the door knob?”

            “Maybe just get a room tonight,” Dean said, his eyes intense on Cas as they stood up. Gabriel just laughed more as Dean and Cas left the restaurant.

            When the men were on the road, safely isolated in the Impala, Cas finally spoke. “So you expect sex tonight?”

            “Blunt as always, Cas. Yes, I am taking you back to the bunker, you’re going to use that DAMN TIE to restrain me and then you’re going to do all sorts of sinful things to me. Is that okay?”

            Cas’s body reacted in a way it had only ever done to dreams. He swallowed down the lump of arousal in his throat and calmly said “Yes, Dean. I would like that very much.”

            “Good, so we’re on the same page,” Dean said, running a hand up Cas’s thigh. Cas gasped as Dean made contact with the bulge in his pants, “Yup, definitely on the same page.” He left his hand at the crook between Cas’s thigh and pelvis for the rest of the ride and Cas occasionally bucked into it. Dean enjoyed it since he knew he’d be giving up control soon enough.

 

            When they arrived at the bunker, they calmly walked through the door, but as soon as it shut, all hell broke loose.

            Cas slammed Dean against the door, pinning his hands above his head, and captured his lips in a rough and possessive kiss. Dean melted into it and sighed as Cas’s free hand ran up his side. It was the kind of contact he’d wanted for longer than he cared to admit and when Cas covered his body with his own, it felt like heaven.

            Cas ground his hips into Dean’s at the same time his tongue teased his lips open. Dean was on sensory overload and hard as hell but he couldn’t care. All he cared about was the wonderful, peaceful sensation of submitting to another person so completely, knowing they were going to take care of you.

            Dean tried a few tiny rolls of his hips against Cas’s and immediately regretted it. Cas growled and used his roaming hand to pin his hips to the door. He missed Cas’s hand instantly and in the back of his mind knew the grip was tight enough to leave a bruise. All thoughts left his head though when Cas began to kiss and nip at his jaw.

            Cas could feel Dean’s hot breath panting against his cheek as he leaned in and whispered in the other man’s ear. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Dean. All you have to do is trust me.”

            “I trust you, Cas,” Dean breathed out and Cas felt his cock practically jump.

            “Just in case,” he said as firmly as he could manage, staring into Dean’s eyes, “just say yellow for caution and red for stop. Do not be afraid to use them, Dean.”

            “I’ll use them if I have to,” Dean agreed.

            Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s for a few moments, trying to gather himself. His grip had loosened and he knew Dean could break free, but somehow knew he wouldn’t. “You’re so good for me already, Dean,” he cooed, lost in those green eyes that were swimming with lust and suddenly so close, too close. He took a step back, releasing Dean’s hands and waist. Dean, however, didn’t drop his hands or move away from the wall. “So fucking good for me,” he growled and Dean felt a sense of pride that he had made Cas swear. After a few seconds of staring, Cas finally calmed enough to utter his next orders. “Go to your room, remove your clothes and lay on your bed. I’ll join you there shortly. No touching yourself.”

            Dean wasted no time, practically skipping to his room. Cas went to the kitchen where he leaned against the counter and tried to calm himself down. Dean was going to be the death of him and this reprieve had the added bonus of leaving Dean to anticipate for a while.

            After about 10 minutes, Cas was still painfully hard, but he no longer felt like he was going to cum in his pants, so he figured he should check on Dean. What he saw when he entered the bedroom almost pushed him over the edge anyway.

            Dean was on the bed, as instructed, his arms were raised above his head, grasping the headboard, and his legs were spread wide, knees bent and feet planted on the bed. His cock stood proudly at attention and was leaking pre-cum.

            Cas kept his face as calm as possible as he walked to the head of the bed. He stared at Dean as he removed his tie. He slowly crawled onto the bed, straddled Dean’s waist and, without breaking eye contact, leaned forward and tied Dean’s hands together and to the headboard. Dean gave the restraints a gentle tug just to test them. “I know how to tie a knot, Dean,” Cas teased in his ear as he ground his ass back along Dean’s cock.

            Dean was reminded how painfully aroused he was and that Cas was still fully clothed. He didn’t dare to say anything though and when he stilled again, Cas gave him a simple “good boy” and climbed off him. Dean couldn’t stop the tiny whimper that escaped his lips at the loss of contact and Cas merely chuckled as he stood back on the floor. “So eager, Dean,” Cas taunted, running a single finger along Dean’s chest, drawing random patterns and circles, teasing the nipples until they were sharp points. When he leaned in and captured one with his mouth, Dean let out a moan that shot straight to Cas’s cock.

Dean was lost in Cas’s hands and mouth as they explored every inch of him. His fingers combing through his hair, his lips along his collar bone, tongue flicking and fingers pinching his sensitive nipples; they all drove him higher and higher towards the ultimate pleasure he was quickly becoming desperate for. He didn’t even notice he was begging until Cas was whispering in his ear. “Please, what, Dean?” his voice was like gravel and raw with lust and it made Dean want him more.

            “I just…need…more,” and the second the words left Dean’s mouth, he knew it wasn’t good enough.

            “More what, Dean?” Cas said, drawing his nails down Dean’s abdomen getting close-but-not-close-enough to where Dean needed him.

            “More of you,” Dean said, trying to convey what he meant through his eyes. “I want you everywhere I can feel you. I NEED you, Cas.”

            Cas’s hands involuntarily fisted, digging his nails slightly into Dean’s soft flesh, but dean just groaned and bucked his hips, his erection brushing Cas’s forearm and sending a jolt of pleasure through Dean’s body.

            Cas relaxed his hand and ran a finger along Dean’s pelvis, right above his cock, which twitched at the close contact. Cas pulled his hand away and Dean was left panting. Cas spoke in a calm voice as he walked to Dean’s dresser. “You’re a very responsive lover, Dean. And you make the most _delicious_ noises.” Dean tugged up against the tie, trying to see what Cas was doing, but apparently, Cas was good at making knots and he wasn’t going anywhere.

            When Cas finally returned, Dean could see he had something in his pocket and a tie in his hand. “Lift your head,” Cas ordered and Dean shivered as his eyes were covered by the tie wrapped twice around his head and a very clever knot secured it in place. “Put it down.” Again, Dean complied, though he was a little leery about not being able to see what was happening. He didn’t have time to think too much though because suddenly his cock was enveloped in the wet warmth of Cas’s mouth and HOLY SHIT!

            Cas got a huge sense of satisfaction from the moan he pulled from Dean’s lips. He continued his assault, slowly drawing his mouth off Dean’s dick and then taking it back into his mouth all at once. Then Cas switched to using just his tongue, running it flat and wide along the shaft, then using just the tip to twirl it around the head. Dean was panting and uttering things like “Cas,” “oh god,” and “please,” until they became a prayer and Cas knows he has to back off for a while or it’s going to be over far sooner than he wants it to be.

            He stepped away from the bed as quietly as he could and removed his clothing. He practically sighed in relief when his cock was finally released and he ran his palm over it to get a bit of relief before returning to Dean.

            Cas climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean’s chest “Open your mouth,” Dean’s jaw fell open and Cas braced himself on the headboard before sliding into Dean’s hot mouth. When Dean’s lips closed around him he almost collapsed onto the other man. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth into Dean’s mouth. Dean was sucking slightly and running his tongue along every part of Cas’s dick that he could. When Dean grazed his length with his teeth, Cas threw back his head and let out the loudest moan Dean had ever heard.

            Cas pulled out of Dean’s mouth and Dean was left alone for a few minutes, wondering what Cas was going to do next. He decided that he very much liked being blindfolded.

            Suddenly, Cas was putting Dean’s legs on his shoulders and kissing the thigh slowly working his way to Dean’s groin. Dean was writhing and bucking his hips as Cas nipped and sucked his way closer to where Dean so desperately needed his mouth, but it never got there.

            When Cas got close, he spread Dean’s cheeks and licked slowly along his crack. Dean moaned and ground into Cas’s mouth. Cas flicked his tongue around Dean’s hole, teasing him and causing Dean to buck down trying to get more. When Cas finally slid his tongue in, Dean screamed a string of profanities that Cas would have balked at in any other situation, but when Dean was tied up under him and cursing because of _his_ tongue, it just turned him on more.

            “This is going to hurt, Dean,” Cas said, pulling away, “but I’ve got you. The pleasure I can give you will be worth it.”

            “I trust you Cas,” Dean breathed out. And then there was a finger circling his hole and all words were lost to him. Cas’s slippery hand worked magic, preparing the way for a single finger which bored into Dean with just the right amount of stretch. When Cas slipped in a second finger, Dean bucked his hips and practically slammed Cas’s fingers into him. Cas took his time with two fingers, scissoring them and crooking them to rub against Dean’s prostate. By the time Cas added a third finger, Dean was a writhing, begging mess. “Need you, Cas.”

            And that’s all it took. Cas pulled his fingers from Dean (which caused Dean to whimper) and lined himself up. He pulled the ties away from Dean’s eyes and hands while whispering, “you were so good, Dean. You are so beautiful. I want us to be equals in this.”

            “We are equal, Cas. Dean said, stretching his stiff arms and wrapping them around Cas’s head, pulling him down so their foreheads were touching. “Now please, take me.”

            And Cas did. He kissed Dean with all the intensity of his love for him as he slowly slid in. Cas practically sobbed Dean’s name when he was fully inside. Dean was hot and tight and it was too much. Dean grasped Cas’s hips, lifting his own, trying to show Cas that he was okay, that he wanted this, wanted Cas, wanted him to _just move!_

            Cas began with small, almost experimental rotations of his hips which caused Dean to whine, “not enough,” and “need more.” So Cas finally pulled out, painfully slowly, almost all the way and then slammed back in. Each thrust was at a different angle and when Cas finally hit Dean’s prostate, Dean whimpered out a “right there,” and Cas kept that angle until Dean was meeting his thrusts and they were both moaning and panting.

            “I’m so close, Cas,” Dean said. Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

            “Let go, Dean,” Cas said, and they came together. Cas collapsed next to Dean and pulled him in close, not caring that they were both covered in semen. They lay there in silence for a while until Dean felt the need to say something.

            “That was awesome,” he said, staring at the ceiling. “You were amazing.” He looked at Cas who was smiling sweetly at him, “I think I love you.”

            “I love you, Dean. I don’t need to hear you say it.” He placed a light kiss on Dean’s forehead, “it is enough to know you care for me and trust me enough to bring you pleasure.”

            “Okay, I definitely love you,” Dean said, curling into Cas’s sticky body and yawning. “We should clean up or we’ll regret it in the morning. But I’m too tired and sore to move.”

            “I’ll go get a wash cloth,” Cas said. When he came back, he cleaned Dean off and then himself, tossing the rag into a corner of the room. “How are your arms?”

            “Kinda stiff, but not bad.” Dean said, rolling his shoulders.

            “Roll over,” Cas said, and when Dean was on his stomach, Cas rubbed all his sore muscles until Dean was like putty and almost asleep. “Are you cold?” he asked, running his hand along Dean’s back one last time.

            “A little, but just hold me and pull the blankets up. It’ll be fine.” and that’s what Cas did. They fell asleep nestled into each other and woke up even more tangled together. When Dean watched Cas get dressed (the tie on correctly this time) he had the feeling he wouldn’t be getting over his tie fetish anytime soon. 


End file.
